A New love Realized
by Dziemian86
Summary: This story starts at hilda's wedding and tells the story of Daniel and Betty how I think it should go if there was a Season 5. Rated M for future chapters. Detty story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hilda and Bobby's Wedding**

Betty closed her phone thinking about the decision she had just made. London was so far away from her friends and family, but running her own magazine was an opportunity she just couldn't pass up. Besides, her family would be ok without her. There wasn't anything here to hold her, so why not go.

Betty walked back into the wedding and looked around at how perfect everything was.

"Hey, where were you? I was starting to think I was a bad dancer and that's why you disappeared." Daniel was standing right behind her. How long had he been standing there?

"Oh, Sorry, I had to make a phone call, but I am back now." She new at that moment it was going to be hard to tell her family and friends how her life was about to change.

_At Last, my love has come along….My lonely days are over…_

Daniel reached out his hand "May I have this dance?" She nodded her head as he led her to the dance floor. He was her best friend. How was she going to tell him, who would she have now to talk to about all the crazy things in her life? As they made their way around the dance floor all of those thoughts started to melt away. At this moment she was safe, in the arms of her best friend, a person, which was made apparent recently, that new her better than herself.

As the night drew to a close the DJ announced that the bride would be throwing her bouquet and the couple would be on their way to their honeymoon. All of the single women moved to the middle of the dance floor. Betty stood against a pillar in the back as Justin approached her.

"Come on Aunt Betty, you need to be out there too!"

"Justin you are crazy, I don't do this type of thing, and you know that. I would look silly." Just then Justin started behind her pushing her on the Dance floor into the middle of the crowd of women.

Hilda turned around. "Everyone ready?" and as the DJ called out everyone chanted, "ONE…TWO…THREE…" Betty looked up and reached out her hand. It was almost as if it landed right there.

Everyone clapped as Betty turned around with bouquet in hand. She caught a glimpse of Daniel in the corner of her eye as he was grinning at her. "What was he grinning about?" she thought to herself. "I probably looked to silly?" Her cheeks started to get red.

That was it. The bride and groom were on their way and the DJ announced the last song. Betty walked to the bar and sat on a stool. Daniel followed after sitting next to her.

"Another Champagne ma'am?" The bartender asked.

"Yes please." Betty replied

"Make that two" Daniel said looking at Betty. "You really do look great tonight."

"Well thank you. My sister picked the colors and I took it from there. "As they grabbed their champagne they both turned around staring at the rest of the party.

"This was such a great wedding, Thank you for inviting me." Daniel said looking at Betty very intently.

"I know, I am so happy for Hilda, she and Bobby will be so happy together." She hadn't noticed how close Daniel was to her. "Well, I'm exhausted. I think I am going to head out." She stated stepping out a few feet. "Wanna walk me out?"

"Sure" They both walked toward the door and Daniel jumped ahead to open it for her. "I can take you back home in my towncar. I mean its no trouble." Daniel said before she could wave down a cab. He just want a few more minutes with her.

She nodded as they walked to the door of the car. The driver opened the door as Betty and Daniel slid in. Just then Amanda and Marc walked out the front door just to see Daniel and Betty get into a car together and drive off. They both looked as eachother with grins on their faces. They knew they had to get the scoop from Betty on Monday.

The towncar arrived in front of Betty's building as she got out. "Let me walk you up." Daniel said as he practically jumped out of the car.

"OK" She was a little puzzled, but she knew he had always been a little over protective. They made their way up the stairs to her door and Betty turned around. "Well, this is my stop. Again, thank you so much for the coming to the wedding and for the ride."

Daniel stepped forward, this was it, he was getting up his nerve. He had realized through the recent events, there is no one he wanted more than this woman, his best friend. "Anything for you" as he got a little closer, and…she stepped backwards opening the door.

"Good night Daniel. See you Monday" she stated quickly as the door closed. He missed it. His chance was gone. Now what to do? How could he show her how he really felt about her.

Inside, Betty through her purse onto the couch and made her way to her room to change. "That was really weird" she thought to herself. "Nah, I think I had to much to drink, I am imagining things." She threw on some PJ's and crawled into bed as she turned out her bedside lamp.

**Betty's Apartment**

Sunday was slow for Betty. Her sister was on her honeymoon and her dad had taken Justin on a trip just the two of them for the day. She decided she should probably start packing. She had so much stuff where would she start. She found some boxes in a closet from when she had moved in. Walking to her bedroom she opened her closet, she figured she could start there. As she looked through her clothes she found so many of the old thing she just didn't where anymore. She was about to start a new life, why not start with a new wardrobe. She pulled out garmet after garmet and threw them on her bed. Besides what she had recently aquired, everything was going. She dumped the discarded clothing in the box. "Well so much for packing." She thought. This box was going to the dumpster. "Well, I guess I better go shopping for some new clothes?" She grabbed her purse and phone and walked to the door. "This will be a fun day, a shopping spree" as the door closed behind her.

***So what do you think will happen next?***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Mode Office**

Daniel sat at his desk staring through the glass walls towards the hallway. He was anxious to see Betty. He really wanted to tell her how he felt. Amanda had walked in standing by the door.

"Earth to Daniel" He hadn't even noticed her. She raised one eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking." It had been an eventful weekend. After the wedding he received a call from his mother. His half brother had shown up drunk with a gun. He fired the gun, but no one was hurt. She took him to a rehab center on Sunday. Through this whole situation, his mother and whilimina had come to an understanding and were now getting along. Whilimina realized that her manipulating of peoples minds could have really gotten someone hurt.

"OK, well, you meeting starts in a half hour and then there is a photo shoot at 11." Amanda smirked she knew who he was waiting for. "Oh look Betty's here" She smiled and walked towards Betty's office. Obviously something was going on and she wanted to be the first to know.

"Hey Chimichanga, you look hot today, are those new clothes?" Betty did look great she had on a black fitted blazer with a pencil skirt with a silky top underneath and some hot new shoes.

"Yeah, I thought I might try something new." She stated just as Marc walked in.

"Whoa, look at you…are those the new prada's?!" He was stunned but as curious as Amanda as to what brought all this on. Was it what they thought it was. "I know whats going on" he stated as he and Amanda hovered over his desk.

"What?" Betty said puzzled. "What are you talking about."

"We saw you Betty" Amanda said

"Yeah, You two hooked up didn't you?" Marc said accusingly

"What, hooked up? With who? What are you talking about."

Marc crossedhis arms "Don't try to play coy Betty, we saw you get into the Towncar with Daniel after the wedding. You two went back to his place and hooked up that is why you are dressing so sexy." He said all inone breath "I love it when I am right."

"No, he was just taking me home. There was no hooking up." Betty was confused. Why would they think that. Daniel and her had riden in towncars together before.

"Oh, well, we thought…cause we saw you two talking…and…Daniel was staring….and" Amanda chimed in disappointed

"Nothing is going on!" Well there was something going on, but nothing like this. She was not going to miss being grilled by these two. But she was going to miss them.

"Package for Ms. Suarez" a delivery man walked in with a package and looked around the room.

"That's me, she stated, but I wasn't expecting…"

"Sign here ma'am." He held out a pad to sign "Thank you and have a great day" he walked out of the room and Betty sat down at her desk with the package and started to open it. Amanda and Marc hovered over as Betty dumped the contents on her desk.

An airline ticket to London with a letter from her new boss.

"Dear Ms. Suarez,

We are happy that you will be joining our team in London. Enclosed is you plane ticket. We will be expecting you in two weeks. We look forward to working with you…."

(Blah, Blah Blah) she skipped reading the rest.

Amanda and Marc looked at her puzzled. "Betty your leaving." Amanda declared. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"What kind of job is it? London? You must have flashed the right person in that bar" Marc giggled

"If you must know, I will be helping to run a new magazine that is starting in London." She said smiling "But don't tell anyone, I haven't even told my family,…or Daniel."She said as she looked through the glass where Daniel sat, but he wasn't there. Oh. No the meeting, they were going to be late. "We better get going. The meetings about to start."

They all scurried to the conference room and found a place to sit around the table. Daniel stared at Betty as he began the meeting.

……..

After the meeting Betty walked up to Daniel before he could leave the room. "Hey, Daniel. There is something I need to talk to you about. Are you free for lunch?"

"Of course, I have a photo shoot at 11 but I can meet you at 12:30?"

"Sounds great. See you then" Betty walked away, wondering how she was going to tell him.

Daniel walked back to his desk with a smile. What did she want to talk about? Did she feel the same way?

…….

It was 12:15…Daniel raced from the photo shoot back to the Mode office. He didn't want to be late. 12:25…He made it. He walked into Betty's office knocking on the glass wall as she stared at the computer screen. She looked expecially beautiful today, almost sexy. He shook his heard and broke his thought as she looked up. "ready to go?" He asked her non chalantly.

"Yup" She grabbed her bag and walked towards him as he escorted her towards the elevator. Amanda and Marc looked over with a grin on their face. They made their way down the elevator and out the into the lobby towards the front door.

……

They made their way to their seats as the waiter handed them each a menu. "Would you like to start off with something to drink?" the waiter said looking at Daniel

"Sure an Ice Tea for me" Daniel said looking up from the menu.

"And for your wife?" the waiter looked from Daniel to Betty. They both looked up from their menus and looked at eachother nerviously then to the waiter.

"Oh, I'm not his wife." Betty chimed in "But I'll just have a water thank you" Daniel chuckled a little hiding his face behind the menu as the waiter walked away. Betty looked at him puzzled. "He thought this was funny?" She thought. It was a little embarrasing for her. Her cheeks started to flush.

"Wow, all of this food looks great" Daniel looked up from his menu "What are you getting?"

"Oh" she said startled. She hadn't really paid attention to the menu. "Um, I'm not sure, the penne maybe?"

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their order. He took the menus and walked toward the kitchen. She no longer had the menu to hide behind. She just had Daniel in front of her.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He said taking a drink. He was hoping it was what he wanted to talk about. It would be great. He wouldn't have to make the frst move. How perfect.

"Well," She cleared her throat "Daniel…I..I..uh…" How could she start? "In london…I met someone."

Met someone? How could this be? Daniels thoughts were racing…"What? Met who?"

"Well, he runs magazines….and….he offered me a job…that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Phew…just a job offer. He was so relieved. She had met someone who offered her a job. "And?" He said looking into her eyes.

"And I accepted. " Wow it wasn't that hard. All this for nothing, Daniel was taking this surprisingly well.

"So which magazine will you be working for? Do I know the editor? We can still meet for lunch right?" He was happy she was getting a great opportunity.

"Daniel?" He didn't get it she thought, he thinks its in New York? "No, Daniel, the Job is in London….I am going to run a new Magazine there…"

"What? Your moving?"

"Yes Daniel, I am leaving the country….In two weeks"

"Two Weeks! What? Why?...." He stared down at his drink. This was it. He missed his chance. She was leaving and that was that. "Congratulations…" He looked up at her and put on a fake smile.

The waiter brought their food and they started eating silently. Too silent, so Daniel cleared his throat and began talking.

"So what does your family think?"

"They don't know yet, I am going to tell them tonight. But they will be fine." She knew they didn't need her to take care of them anymore.

"Well, I am going to miss you…and I am sure everyone else will too."Daniel looked back down at his plate and pushed some more of his food around…he had lost his appetite.

**Mode Offices**

As they made their way back to their respective offices, Amanda and Marc walked in taking notice to their somber moods.

"So you told him huh?" Amanda said ploping herself on the end of Betty's desk.

"Yeah, he didn't take it too well. But he did congratulate me." She knew he was just trying to be nice.

"You two are so complicated" Amanda said as she walked out of Betty's office stopping Marc on the way. "Marc, we have to help them. Look how sad they look…I have an idea, meet me in the closet in 10!"

For the rest of the day Betty and Daniel mostly avoided eachother. Daniel left a little early. He did not want to have to see her and think about her any more that day. I didn't help though, that is all he thought about. Even at his mothers for dinner. She noticed something was off and questioned him about it. Finally, he admitted what was wrong.

"It's Betty"

"Oh?"

"She was offered a job in London running her own magazine…and she accepted"

"Well that's great! She deserves it"

"No its not great"

"Why would that not be great"

"Well because….mother….I think…well I know…I'm in love with her, and I don't want her to leave."

"And you told her that?" She had know all along, she wasn't blind to the way Daniel felt about Betty even if he was.

"Well…no"

"No!, well how is she suppose to know that she has something to stay for?....Are you going to tell her before she leaves?"

"I want to but if she wants to leave then she obviously doesn't feel the sameway"

"Maybe she does, she just doesn't think its in the cards."

Maybe his mother was right. Maybe she didn't think there was anything there. He had given her some hints. But they are close friends. Maybe she took them as friendly gestures. He was going to tell her for sure when he saw her tomorrow. She would know she has something to stay for.

Betty walked into her office, and on her desk was a bouquet of beautiful roses. Who were these from? She curiously opened the card.

"Betty, Let me give you a reason to stay"

Daniel

What? Daniel? Why would he? She was confused. "I guess he took it harder than I thought" she shook her head. Just then Amanda and Marc walked in.

"Wow, those must have cost a fortune…who are they from?" Amanda said trying to peek at the card.

"If you must know they are from Daniel. He didn't take me leaving very well and he is trying to convince me to stay. It is sweet, but there is nothing here holding me down."

"Oh…well…I guess if that's what you want…"Marc chimed in Smirking as he and Amanda walked out.

There was only one hour until time to go as Amanda walked into Betty and Marcs office. "Hey I forgot…this David guy left a message…he said something about confirming a meeting tomorrow…"

Betty jumped up "You mean the meating Daniel and I have been trying to set up…the proposal for add sales for Madau Cosmetics!" Betty Shouted "And you are just giving me the message now!" Betty grabbed the paper from Amanda's hand…"I am going to be here all night…Ugh" She slumped back into her chair. "Can you please go tell Daniel about this…he needs to stay and help me with this" She huffed at Amanda as she frantically started pulling files from her drawer.

Amanda left the room smiling at Marc. It worked. "Daniel, we just found out that David from Madau Cosmetics will be here for your proposal tomorrow, Betty says you have to stay and help." She turned and walked back to her desk, most satisfied with herself. This was brilliant. Now it was up to Daniel to make the next move.

"Perfect" Daniel thought to himself "I will get a chance to talk to her alone. He was going to tell her tonight"

***Oooo...ahhh...what whill happen next?****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As everyone started making their way home Betty grabbed the files she had gathered earlier and made her way to Daniels office.

"Hey" She came in and sat in the chair in front of his desk dropping the files down on it. "So here are some Ideas for the pitch…"

"Do you want to order in some food?…we are probably going to be her for a while" He hoped

"Sure how bought some chinese?"

"Sounds good to me" He picked up the phone and placed the order. He put the phone back down and walked over to his shelf and turned on the Ipod he had docked there.

_At Last, my love has come along…_

"Hey do you remember this song? We danced to it at Hilda's wedding?"

"Yeah, but Daniel…we need to get to wor…" Just then Daniel grabbed her hands pulling her up out of her chair.

"How about we do an instant replay…"he chuckled as he placed hand on her lower back in took her hand starting to dance.

"What are you doing…this is silly…"She was confused. They had a deal to work on and he wanted to dance. Although, this was nice. She felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. "Fine…just one dance" She said rolling her eyes.

Slowly Daniel moved them around the room…every step pulling her a little closer to him. He slowed their dancing to almost a halt…He looked at Betty with his face so close to hers. "Betty, I don't want you to leave me…I am falling in love with you." He moved her closer to him and slowly started kissing her. She resisted at first but slowly her lips melted into his. She ran her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair as they kissed harder. She pulled apart and jumped back…

"Daniel..what?...I…Your in love with me?" Wow, her best friend. He was in love with her and she knew she felt the same way.

He stepped closer to her wrapping his arms around her "Yes Betty, I love you and I want to be with you." He moved his lips towards hers again.

"But Daniel…I'm leaving in two weeks. I already have the job." She really did want this opportunity.

"Then I will go with you. I will go where ever you go. We have meade publications there. I will move to one of our Magazines there. I just want to be anywhere you are." He smiled pulling her closer

"Really Daniel?....You would do that for me?"

"Anything for you, I already told you that." He was surprised how quickly she had started kissing him. He moved from her lips down to her neck. She was surprised to feel him when he pressed into her. She had never seen this side of him before, but she loved it. Daniel let her go just long enough to close the blinds to his office. Little did they know Amanda and Marc had been watching the whole time.

"Yes, it totally work" Amanda wispered to Marc.

"We better go, I don't think I want to witness this." Marc said waving his hand to his face as if he was going to faint. They both made their way to the elevator and quietly climbed in.

Meanwhile, back in Daniels office, Daniel moved his hand from the back of Betty's neck down to the zipper on the dress she was wearing and slowly started to move it down.

"Daniel" she said through his lips pushing away "Are you sure you want to d….."

He pulled her back to him finishing off the zipper as he slowly moved the fabric off of her shoulder kissing her skin it left exposed "Absolutely" he grinned.

Betty trembled everytime he placed a kiss on her shoulder. She had never felt this way for anyone before. She grabbed his tie loosening it and pulling it over his head and started to undo each button on his shirt slowly. This drove Daniel even more crazy. It made him want her even more. She yanked his shirt off his shoulders and began kissing his neck slowly as Daniel shimmied the dress down her body to the floor. Good thing I wore my new vistoria secret set. Black lace was fitted perfectly around her curves. Betty reached behind her and knocked the papers from the desk she had laid their earlier. Daniel lifted her with great ease and sat her on the edge. She reached down loosening his belt and whiping it from around his waist to the floor. He was impressed. He hadn't realized she was this aggressive. She quickly unbottoned his slacks and boxersand he flipped his shoes off and stepped out of them. He reached down with a hand on eaither sid and slid the black lace panties off her onto the floor. She put and hand on the back of his neck and pulled himonto her on the desk kissing him frantically again. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him into her. She rolled her eyes back as he entered her. She moaned a little.

"Did I hurt you?" He jumped sitting up a little still in her

"No, No…Its…amazing!" He smiled and started kissing her again. Moving down her neck towards her breast. Taking it in his hand and slowly kissing her nipple. "MMmmm…" she moaned. He was rocking his body into her slowly going deeper. He started a little faster as he sat his body up slighlty. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes as he moved faster and arched her back. They were both moaning as the got closer. She yelled out…"Yes, yes yes…" as he pumped a few last times, the last one the hardest. He kissed her softly…"I love you Betty"She smiled "I love you too Daniel" They both stayed there stairing into eachothers eyes before he slumped over to the side.

"Wow…" He said in almost a whisper

"Yeah, wow…" She smiled kissing him once more. They both climbed off the desk dressing again. "So, we should get started on that proposal don't you think?'

"Hey, where is our food." Daniel wondered. Then the phone rang. Daniel reached over the desk picking up the handset. "Daniel…ok thank you." He turned to Betty as he hung up "Foods here, I'll run down and get it." He gave her a kiss before leaving the room. When he returned she smiled knowing that this was it. He was it for her. He was, the one.

* * *

Two Months have passed. Betty and Daniel moved to London together. Both their families where so happy for them. He still worked for Meade and she was having an amazing time running her new magazine. Betty sat at her desk in her new office as her assistant buzzed her.

"Yes Stacy?" She said to the woman on the other line.

"Ms. Suarez, Mr. Meade is on line one."

"Thank you Stacy." She picked up the handset as she smiled. "Hello, This is Betty."

"Hey Honey, I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick something up after work for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be great. How is your day?"

"Going great, could be better if you were here" he smirked

"Well, I will see you soon enough. I love you."

" I love you too." They both hung up the phone. She was so tired. She didn't know why. Its not like she was working too hard. Oh well maybe a little food will help.

**More to come!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lets see who guessed right?**

Chapter 4

She opened the door to their flat and saw that Daniel was not home yet. She walked over to the fridge dropping her things on the counter. She opened it looking for something to snack on until he got home. Yogurt. That would be ok. She sat on the couch with her yogurt cup and ate as she watched the news. After she was finished she leaned on the side on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Daniel walked in and saw the love of his life peacfully sleeping on the couch. He grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and threw it over her after he placed the food on the counter. Her eyes flew open as she jumped up.

"What?" She startled him as she ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. He ran to the door and listened as he heard her start to heave. "are you ok?" Then the faucet turned on as she brushed her teeth.

She walked out "Yeah, I think it was the yogurt I ate." Pointing at the package on the coffee table.

"But we just bought that yesterday…" Something was up but he didn't know what it was. He was surprised as sheturned around and ran back into the bathroom. " I really don't think you are ok. Maybe you should go to bed."

As she opened the cabinet to get out her toothbrush again she noticed something. A pink package of tampons that she had bought when they moved in….from two months ago…unopened….Oh No, she thought to herself. I can't be…She composed herself as she walked back out of the bathroom. Daniel looked at her puzzled. She looked at him and smiled. "Daniel….I.I….think I'm…pregnant."

"What?" He made his way to the couch and sat down. "Are you sure."

"Well, I have not had my little visitor since we have moved here. Don't you think that's a little strange?" Crossing her arms "And now I am throwing up….I guess there is only one way to tell." She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a bit." She smiled and turned to him "I love you"

He looked up from his blank stair "I..I love you too…"

It wasn't long before she was back with a brown paper bag in hand. Daniel had set the table and put out the food while she was gone. No matter what she knew they would be ok. They were in love and he would be there for her. Daniel walked out of the bedroom and saw her walk towards the bathroom.

"Hey, don't leave me out." He grinned at her trying to lighten the mood.

"I won't I'll be out in a minute." To Daniel that minute seemed like an hour. Finally she emerged with the test in her hand. "Ok we have to wait just a few minutes. " They both sat on the couch as she placed the test on the coffee table. She set the timer on her blackberry and turned towards him and gave him a kiss. "Everything is going to be ok" He reassured her. Then the phone buzzed as the timer went off. She picked up the test and a tear ran down her face. "Its…Its Positive." Daniel smiled wide and grabbed her in his arms.

"This is so amazing…I can't believe it…we are going to have a baby." He quickly got up and ran to their bedroom. Betty heard some shuffling and a drawer slam. Daniel ran back out to Betty and sat next to her. "I have been holding onto this for a couple of weeks now and I think right now is as perfect time as ever….Betty…I love you…and we are about to start a family together……I want to spend the rest of my life with you…."He slid from the couch down to one knee on the floor. "Betty….Will you marry me?"

"Oh my….Yes Daniel…Yes…" She hugged him. He moved her back as he took the ring from the box. It was the most beautiful ring she ever saw. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "So, when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Not just yet….I have an idea."

Betty and Daniel flew home and told everyone about the wedding. But not yet about the baby. They needed to work fast. They told everyone that they wanted to get married soon within a month due to work reasons. They all worked around the clock to bring the wedding together, all the while Betty and Daniel had another secret up their sleeve.

* * *

It was their wedding day. It was finally here. The ceremony was beautiful. There were so many tears as Betty walked down the aisle, most of them from Daniel. At the reception Daniel took the microphone for his toast.

"On behalf of Betty and I we would like to that everyone who came today. This day is very special and it means a lot that you are all here. There is someone who couldn't be here with us today that we would like to acknowledge…" he turned to Betty as she moved to stand beside him. "They sort of _are_ here, but you just can't meet them yet. " They both smiled. Betty looked over at her family and they looked at her confused. "What is going on…" Her sister mouthed to her. "Actually, " Daniel continued you won't be able to meet them for another six months." Daniel turn towards Betty placing his hand on her stomach. "At that time you will meet the newest addition to the Meade family…."

"Oh My G..d….Your pregnant…!"Hilda shouted out excited and ran to her sister. Tears welled up in Betty's eyes as she nodded her head. Everyone started clapping and chattering. Betty and Daniel were surrounded by family and friends so excited and asking them so many questions. Betty smiled up at Daniel. His mother came over to them…

"I'm gonna be a grandma….I can't believe it. I am so happy for you two. Whatever you need, I am here for you." She hugged them both then made way for other family.

Ignacio walked up to them.."I can't believe it. My little Mijah is all grown up, married and having a baby….Your mother would be so happy for you." He said as he hugged her. He looked up to Daniel "you better take good care of my little girl, and my grandchild." Daniel nodded "I will"

Amanda and Marc ran over to them. "Oh my Gosh…I am so freaking happy for you!" Amanda shouted

"To bad we will only get to see the little rugrat on the holidays." Marc said "So wait if you are having a baby in six months, then you are three months pregnant…..Woah…you got knocked up while you were still here…."He counted in his head "The night of the Madua proposal….the one that me and Amanda planned…..Oh gosh…..we were here when it...well...he or she...was conceived"

"What?" Betty said confused

"Well we left when you two started…you know…..but we planned the whole thing. We withheld that message on purpose to get you two to talk things out. We didn't know you would get her knocked up."

"We totally should be the godparents…we were apart of the conception you know." Amanda proclaimed

"You two planned it?" Daniel looked at Betty and placed his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand over his. "Well, thank you. You helped to make me the happiest man alive."

"Wait until I tell Whilimina that baby Meade was made on her desk…" She laughed as she walked away with Marc

The DJ announced it was time for the couple's first dance….to _their_ song Betty and Daniel made their way to the floor.

_ ...At Last, My love has come along…_

"I meant what I said" Daniel looked down at Betty

She put her head on his shoulder as they moved slowly across the dance floor. "What do you mean?"

"I really am the happiest man alive because of you and our baby. I never thought my life could be this good. But it is…because of you." He pulled her closer as they swayed back and forth. It was like they were the only ones in the room. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. Everyone in the crowd awwed.

It was the most perfect night.

**More to Come!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone...I am 5 months pregnant and was hospitalized for a bit but I am back!**

**Chapter 5**

It was 5 months and 22 days later….Betty and Daniel Meade had both moved back to New York, where they could be with the family. Betty moved her magazine operations there and Daniel went back to Mode. They knew they wanted family and friends there for the birth. They found out they were having a little boy. They knew what they were going to name him but would not reviel it until he was born.

It was almost three in the morning when Betty sat up from her sleep. "Daniel, Daniel….Oh….Oh….My water broke."

Daniel jumped up quickly throwing on some clothes and grabbing the bags they had prepared. He helped her out of the bed and as he walked her to the living room he called for the towncar.

They made their way to the car. Once inside he started frantically dialing all their family members. "…We are on our way to the hospital…Its time…."

Once she was in her room the doctor came in to check her. " Ok…you are 7 centimeters so it shouldn't be to long now."

Their family arrived. Hilda ran in to her. "I am so excited….did you get an epideral."

"No they said its to late. I am progressing really faahh….ah..ah..Contraction." Daniel ran up to her and smoothed back her hair. "Just breath honey…you can do this."

She opened her eyes as the pain passed. The doctor came back in. "Ok we are going to check you again hopefully this is it. We need to have everyone wait outside." Everyone gave them hugs and kisses and walked to the hallway. Everyone was there. Betty's Father, Sister, Nephew and brother in law, Daniel's mother and even his half brother, Amanda and Marc walked towards them as they filed into the hallway. "What going on?"Amanda chimed

"They are going to check her, the doctor thinks its time." Claire said happily.

Daniel opened the door. "It's time, the doctor said for everyone to wait in the waiting room….except for you Hilda…she is asking for you. I can't believe I'm about to be a father." Daniel said starting to tear. Everyone gave him a hug before moving to the waiting room.

Back inside the room Hilda and Daniel moved to either side of Betty as the doctor told her it was time to push. Betty grabbed Daniels hand and started pushing with her chin in her chest. "8…9..10" the doctor counted, "ok the head is almost there I think you can get the head out on the next push….ready…1…2…3.."

"Ahhh" Betty screamed as she pushed through the 10 count

"You can do it, push baby push" Daniel said looking down to where his sons head was coming out.

"8…9…10….that was great Betty…the head is out…look down"

She looked down and saw her sons head sticking out from below her.

"Ok here comes another contraction….one more good push like that and you will have your baby momma…..ready….1…2…3.."

"Ahhh" It felt like fire. She felt the baby's shoulders moving down and out towards the doctor.

"Daniel look he's almost out" Hilda proclaimed with tears streaking down her face.

"8…9…Here he is…it a boy." The doctor held the baby up as he placed him on Betty's chest. "Daddy…do you want to cut the chord?"

"Sure" Daniel took the scissors and cut where the doctor instructed him. The cries of his son were the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

Betty was crying and kissing her baby "Oh my Gosh….he is so beautiful."

Daniel gave Betty a kiss as the nurse took the baby to be cleaned and swaddled. "I love you…I love you"

They doors to the waiting room burst open as Daniel ran in. "It's a boy….he is here." Everyone cheered and hugged.

"When can we see him?" Justin asked.

"Well now if you want." Daniel said. They all made their way into Betty's room quietly. In the bed lay Betty holding their son who was sleeping in her arms. "Well everyone…I want you to meet our son. Logan Daniel Alexandar Meade.

"Awww" everyone cooed

******The End******


End file.
